enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Toby
Toby *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' **Diesel **'Arry and Bert **Diesel 10 **Splatter and Dodge **Spencer *'Voiced By:' **EE93's Friends (original episodes only) **Sacredwolfie **Tines Sensahthe (Self-Fulfilling Prophecy-onwards) Toby is an old sturdy brown tram engine who works with passengers and at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work. Toby also got into a bit of a controversy with a female Diesel shunter named Mavis as she was not willing to shunt the trucks where they needed to be. After an accident with some trucks, the two engines made up their quarrel and are now good friends. Toby has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van, Elsie. Toby is usually called upon to work at Ffarquhar Quarry full-time if Mavis has an accident. As of recent, this is very often. Toby was sent to work at the Old Mine when The Fat Controller and his grandchildren decided to reopen it. On one particular adventure, Toby goes to the mines to meet his old friend Bertram, who he rescued from desolation in an abandoned complex. He didn't mind Bertram's rowdy and rambunctious work ethic, and was upset to see the other engines denigrate him. He was very proud, however, to see Bertram rescue him from a collapsing "High Tower" and show the other engines what a courageous, useful component of the railway he was! He, Oliver, and James looked on as Wilbert and Arthur hit it off at Tidmouth Yards. Toby observed that having a friend was good for Arthur, as it brought him out of his shell. When James questions why the Fat Controller brought another engine to the railway, Toby reminds him of the Fat Controller's grand design and the workload associated with it, noting that bringing Wilbert in was better than bringing 'Arry and Bert to the project. As James further suggests he should have been chosen to work on the project, Toby jokingly reminds James that his vanity would get in his way. Persona Toby is an old-fashioned steam tram that is very caring, wise, and loyal to the other engines. Thus, having nearly been scrapped, he is always happy to work. He is not above being temperamental sometimes, but since he works on the quarry lines, he can work off his moods with causing grief to anyone, and even to his own faithful coach Henrietta. He knows a great deal, and is a phenomenal observer and listener, being sensible, thoughtful and sagacious! Because of his wise attitude, Toby is also a mentor to younger engines like Mavis or Daisy, and is very knowledgeable on how to run a Branch Line properly. Appearances *'Season 0:' Snow Problem (does not speak), Cab Over Wheels *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves, Splatter (cameo), Dodge (remastered version only), Stepney Makes an Entrace (cameo), Life Boats (cameo), The Old Warrior, Bulldozer, Snow Blind (remastered version only), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (does not speak), Two Hearts Burn Together (flashback cameo), Serendipity (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (does not speak), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Blunderbuss (cameo), Aura of Menace (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo), Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset (cameo), Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), The Suggestion Box (cameo), Ice Breaker (cameo), Percy and Asbestos, Carols in The Forest (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Red Knight - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Blizzard of 2016 that was rather unnecessary and really came out of left field (does not speak), Percy's Kafka Dream, Emily, Toby and Henrietta - Meet the Characters! Gallery Swagger and Thumb.jpg Swagger and Swerves (6).png Bulldozer6.jpeg Bulldozer13.jpeg TheOldWarriorToby.png Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie at Look-Out Point.jpg BranchLineBuddies.jpg Lift Bridge (25).png TobyandPercy.jpg Toby.jpg TheOldWarrior19.jpg TheOldWarrior3.jpg Bertram Duck Toby.png TobytheTramEngine.jpg Toby and Porter.jpg Flora and Toby.jpg Toby 2.jpg Diesel 199 passing through, caribou.jpg Tines Toby James.jpg FullSizeRender (5).jpg Snowstorm Toby.jpeg Yeah Donald Toby Connor.jpg Toby flames.jpg Toby sparks embers.jpg Henry's fire rescue Toby.jpg Henry tree burn toby branch.jpg Toby in the fog.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 11.58.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 9.53.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 9.52.45 AM.png TobyPAA.png Ffarqhaur Sheds evening.PNG Ffarqhaur Sheds.png Snowproblemmavistoby1.png Toby Nameboard.PNG Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Brown Engines Category:Steam Trams Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Tram Engines